The Trip
by zorotierney
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi have both been over working lately and have been stressing out. Hiro convinces Shu that they need to get away for a few days. So he decides to take Yuki on a little trip on the ocean where they become ship wrecked! Please RR!
1. Vacation

**AN: **Okay peoples this is my first **official** fan fiction soooooooo don't butcher me if you hate it okay? Please be gentle!!! And remember, don't hate appreciate!

**Disclaimer: **Alright, its true, I don't own Gravitation. Unfortunately!!!!! But when I rule the world and all the peons on it I will also own Gravitation! Mwahahahahaha!!!! …Yosh, I'm such a dork… Okay, I'll stop, here we go!

He had been in the study for almost two days now. Shuichi was growing rather impenitent. Yuki always had to work when he wanted to do something. Why couldn't he just make simple time for Shu? It was always just work work work. So, figuring he could at least just be near the older man, Shuichi casually walked into the room.

Noticing the singer enter, Yuki sighed. "What do you want?" he asked coldly not even turning to face the young boy.

"Nothing, I just came to see what's up." He said casually.

"Well, I'm working right now so don't disturb me." The novelist scolded.

"But Yuki, You've been working for two days strait! Why don't you take a break?" Shuichi blushed, "and come spend some time with me…"

Yuki turned form his laptop to face Shuichi. He flashed a seductive look to his lover, and then stood up. "Hmmmm, is that all you want?" he asked touching Shuichi's face.

As Yuki caressed his face Shuichi began to blush even more. "A… um… I-I mean, you've been at it for a while, you should relax you know…"

"What can I say? I'm a slow writer." He said walking away for Shuichi and into the kitchen.

"What! Come on Yuki, pleeeeeeeeease?!" he begged, "You're always so busy, take a brake! I'm bored when you're like this!"

Taking a beer from the refrigerator, Yuki glared at him. "If you're so bored then why don't you go out with your friends. I have a deadline tomorrow and I'm not going to be late over this." He simply stated as he walked back into his study leaving Shuichi alone in the kitchen.

'Fine…' Shuichi thought to himself. 'But I'll come up with some way for us to spend time together, just you wait and see.' And with that he left.

Yuki stared at the computer screen. 'I'm being a jerk to him, aren't I?' he thought to himself. "Nah," he said out loud, "I was in the right." Beginning to focus once again on his up coming manuscript, Yuki looked to where he'd left off. Thoughtlessly he had been typing Shuichi over and over again. He blushed a little, "Maybe I **was** wrong…" he then deleted the accumulation of his lover's name then took a cigarette from his breast pocket, unwilling to be sued by guilt.

Back at NG it was a rather dull evening. Fugisaki had just completed the synth portion of their newest hit Rage and was working in a guitar solo for Hiro when Shuichi walked in.

"Shuichi, what are you doing here? I didn't come to your house and drag you here at gunpoint." K greeted, "What fun is my job if you don't let me do it my way?" Shuichi just glared at the maniacal K.

"What are you guys doing?" Shuichi sighed out slumping down in to a chair.

Hiro looked to him concerned, "Just perfecting Rage. What's up with you? I thought you'd gone home after we finished the vocals." He asked setting his guitar down.

"Well, I did…" Shuichi said looking down. "But Yuki's 'working' and you know how that goes…" he stated sorrowfully.

Fugisaki just stared not entertained by Shuichi's personal life. "Well, if you're hear, we might as well rehears for Saturday night's gig." That was Fugisaki, always serous.

Hiro gave him a glance as if to say 'Not right now, idiot!' then turned to Shuichi once again. "I can understand why you're stressing over it. Lately both of you have been working a lot what with our new single coming out and his new novel," he shuttered at the thought of Yuki's novels filled with… romance! "You both have your share of anxiety."

Finally, someone understood the way he was feeling! "Yeah, that's right! We're both working soooooo hard; I wish we could just get away for a while!" he blurted out.

K, who was polishing his gun while the conversation had been going on, perked up, "Hey, you want to get a way? I'll be your chaperon again if you want!"

"NO!" Shuichi shouted remembering Yuki and his first date. ()K had shut down Tokyo Disney Land for them and shot many bystanders for them not to even be able to meet Mickey Mouse. It was a sad day for him… and happy at the same time. I mean, he did get his print club!()

"I have to agree with Shu on this one K," Fugisaki interjected. "You always… complicate things." He said choosing his words wisely.

"Yeah," Hiro agreed. "It is a pretty good idea though. For them to get away that is, but why don't you let me take care of the details this time?"

K frowned, "You're always taking the fun out of things Hiroshi…" he mumbled.

"Anyway," Hiro sat down on top of the table inside the room. "You two should get away, doesn't that sound nice?"

All the while this conversation had been going on Shuichi had been daydreaming of his first date with Yuki… "Yeah!!!!!!! That would be awesome! We could just kick back and relax for a while. But… we can't we both have responsibilities to our occupations…"

"Since when do you take that seriously?" Fugisaki jested.

K smacked Fugisaki in the back of the head. "No, it sounds like a great idea. Plus, after the release of our new single on Saturday you can take a few days off after that to wined down."

"You know what?" Hiro asked enthusiastically. "Me and Ayaka…" he blushed. **Cough **"Er… um… well, we rented a houseboat and took it out on the ocean. It was really nice and its not like crazy fans can follow you out there."

Shuichi thought about it for a moment. "That sounds great!!!!! …but do you think Yuki'll like the idea?"

"Sure!" K encouraged slapping Shuichi on the back. "The guy'll love it!"

Fugisaki looked at the ground wondering again, how he'd gotten here…

"You're right! I should see what he thinks right now!!!!!" Shuichi shouted then rushed out of the studio heading strait for home.

A little while later he arrived and walked strait into Yuki's study and found him face down on his desk. 'Asleep of course.' Shuichi thought to himself.

"Yuki… Yuki…" he whispered slightly shaking the sleeping novelist. "Yuki!!!!!!!!"

"Huh, what?" his head shot up immediately. Yuki then stared confused at Shuichi.

"Hey, whacha doin'?" Shu asked casually.

Zoning back in Yuki regained his cool expression. "Working what does it looks like?"

"Well, I was just thinking, your deadline is tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," he answered questioningly.

"I thought so. Since you don't have another until next month… and I have some time off after my next release on Saturday… why don't you and I… go somewhere… together?"

Yuki glared his piercing eyes right through Shuichi. "Absolutely not." He concluded.

"Yuki whhhhhhhhhhhhhy?! Come on, we never get to spend time together anymore! Just this one time pleeeeeeeeeeease?! It'll be fun I swear! I'll never bug you to do something like this again pleeeeeeeeeease?"

By now Yuki's head was throbbing. Being up for almost three strait days had drained him and he could not take Shuichi's bellyaching. "Fine! If you'll just shut up!" He held his head. "Are you happy now?"

Shuichi smiled, "Yes, very." He snuck a kiss as his lover had his eyes closed tightly in aggravation.

Yuki quickly stood then grabbed him by the shoulders into another kiss. How he had gotten turned on then Shuichi had no idea. "So," he broke the kiss. "Where are you dragging me to on the little escapade?" he asked seductively

Shuichi smirked up at him, "On a boat ride."

Giving a confused look, Yuki repeated Shuichi's statement, "A boat ride?"

**AN: **So, what'd you think? Huh huh huh? Please review! But be kind and rewind er just be nice! Thanks!

() Okay this point is from the manga, for all of those who've only seen the anime. But then I guess I'm just babbaling for all the others... whatever!

Tara


	2. The Storm

**AN: **All right, here we go again. Eh, I suppose four reviews is enough of a reason for an update, right? Their vacation is about to begin, are you looking forward to it? Are you going to send them off with love? Will they come back rejuvenated? Why am I asking so many questions? Riiiiiiiight… anyway, when I wrote this chapter I was impatiently waiting for my bus to take me to school… even though I didn't want to go… oh well!

**Disclaimer: **Heh heh, yeah, still don't own Gravitation… or the world… But I'm working on it!!!!!

Staring at the water from his position on the dock was almost depressing. Yuki had tried many times to get out of it previous to the trip, with little success. Instead, he ended up here, looking down into the engulfing water as blue as his personality.

He was looking forward to this day since they had decided to get away. Shuichi was so overly excited that not even Yuki could waver his mind, which was set intently on going on a mini vacation with his lover. He would not take any excuse from the remorseful writer.

As Hiro explained the basic outline of how this massive houseboat worked he noticed Shuichi was bouncing all about the ship. "I don't know how you do it Yuki san." He sighed, "Even I, who's been his friend for a loooooooong time," and he meant really long! "question why stick around with him."

Yuki shook off Hiro's comment with a 'Humph' and turned towards Shuichi. "Hey, moron!"

Shuichi snapped to attention and ran to his lover's side awaiting his voice to pleasure his ears. "Yes, Yuki!"

"Do we really have to go on take this boat out? Of all the things we could've done, your insolent brain came up with this?" he scowled at the small singer.

Shu just smiled coyly, "You'll have fun, I promise!"

Watching the two conversing of their personal life so… "openly" Fugisaki became ill and had to be supported by K. "Uhhhhhh… yeah, don't you guys think you should get going already?"

Realizing what time it was K took charge, "Alright ladies! Its time to send these guys off with a bang!"

"NOT THE MAGNUM!" Hiro and Fugisaki screamed in sync.

"I-I don't think that's necessary K. Why don't you just say good by instead of…" he trailed off not wanting to visualize the massacre that could have been.

"Oh, you're right, Hiro!" Shuichi realized staring at his wristwatch. "We should go before noon, we want to get far away before any of our fans find out we're going." Once again remembering his first date with Yuki, he went pale thinking of crazed fan-girls chasing after the two lovers.

Sighing, Yuki had to agree, "Then lets get out of here." He ushered Shuichi's associates off the boat so they could leave.

Shuichi ran into the cabin and started up the engine, laughing all the while.

With Shuichi distracted, this gave Hiro the perfect opportunity to set Yuki straight, "Yuki san, he's been anticipating this all week. Don't disappoint him."

Before Yuki could rebuttal K interjected, "If you're so worried about him then why don't I tag along?"

"That wont be necessary," Yuki said coolly. "there is no need for imbeciles."

Hiro glared into the eyes of this emotionless man.

Departing from the dock was a soothing sight for Shuichi. When was the last time he was able to get away? Not even he could remember. This was his chance to forget about Bad Luck for a while and focus on what's most important in his life: Yuki.

He walked into the cabin where his companion resided. A break would be good for him and should relive his stress, yet… why did he have such a bad feeling about the whole thing?

They had been out for some time now and the sun was beginning to set.

"Hey," Yuki called up from a chair near Shuichi (who'd been steering) where he'd been reading. "When are we going to stop? Its getting late you know." He was becoming restless, although he would not admit to it.

"We can stop now if you want. Its not like we have any set destination." He said implying that they could go anywhere in the world. He turned off the engine.

He stood up. "Yeah, lets stop here tonight. The waters getting choppy and I don't like the way the sky looks right now so lets call it a night."

Just as Shuichi and Yuki were about to head below deck to get something to eat a clap of thunder enveloped their ears and lightning sliced through the once calm night sky.

"Shit," Yuki swore. "Did you even check the weather before we left?" he scolded.

Shuichi looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes, "Yeeeeeeeeeeeees…" he fibbed. "I-I-I-I-I **did**!"

Yuki scowled at him, "Well then, you suck at predicting weather!" he rubbed his forehead as rain began to poor down on the boat.

The ocean, in a matter of minutes, became a swirling pool of unpredictability. Realizing this Yuki decided it would be better if they kept moving so he moved past Shuichi and turned the boat back on.

"Y-Yuki… what are you doing?" Shuichi asked, concern written all over his face. Yuki turned towards him and Shuichi could tell by the expression on his face that this was serious.

The water splashed on the sides of the boat and the lights were flickering on and off. They were being tossed around like a ball in a baseball field. Yuki could think of nothing to do, so in order to keep his idiotic lover safe he commanded, "Get down stairs and get a life vest on!"

"Yuki! What's going to happen?" Shuichi asked frightened.

"Just go!" he commanded. He knew the scene was unsafe and he would not risk his lover's life, thought he wouldn't admit it up front.

Everything was pitch black outside and the lights that had been flickering finally gave way to darkness. As Yuki vigorously fought to control the houseboat, a huge wave engulfed the ship and left it completely submerged.

When they resurfaced Yuki was thrown up against the cabin wall. He quickly got up struggling for balance and ran for the steering. Even in that very moment all he could think of was keeping Shuichi safe.

Rolling around below deck was beginning to scare Shuichi. What was happening up there? Was Yuki all right? It took his whole being to follow Yuki's orders for he really wanted to go up there and help him, but at the same time he was afraid he'd get in the way. He'd put the vest on, but he was worried about how his lover would fare up in **the storm**…

Just as Yuki began shifting gears, in hopes of slowing down the ship, out of nowhere an island appeared right in front of him. As if out of pure instinct, he cut the engine, locked the steering, crouched down with hands over his head, and waited for **the crash**...

When they hit, it was as if they were in slow motion. He watched in horror as they pummeled onto the beach and shallowly into a forest. The flare of lightning, the sound of the earth being ripped apart, everything flashed before his eyes like a slide show slowly proceeding. He clasped his eyes shut tightly in hopes that all of it was just a bad dream. That's when it stopped.

They stopped. He opened his eyes to find they were no longer moving. He quickly shot up and frantically raced below only to be greeted by a frightened Shuichi at the door of the steps.

"Are you alright?!" Shuichi screamed wrapping his arms around Yuki. "I was so scared! I thought you'd left me! I thought you'd died!"

Yuki gently placed his arms around the man, the storm still raging outside, "No, no, I'm fine. Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" he asked examining Shuichi.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He assured. "Why'd we stop so fast, though?"

He had been so focused on Shuichi that Yuki had completely forgotten about the crash. "We… we crashed… on an island."

"An island? Really?" Shuichi asked looking up at Yuki. "I want to see!"

As Shuichi rushed outside Yuki pursued him calmly, "I don't know if you should go out there, its still raining. I don't think its safe."

Outside the storm was beginning to subside and blow north. A light drizzle hit the two as they stepped outside onto this strange place.

"Yuki," Shuichi called as he looked about the beach. "where are we?" he turned toward the blond.

Yuki, unwilling to acknowledge the worst, calmly stated, "Lets find out." He then began to walk about the forest, with light rain pattering upon his shoulders.

The singer quickly preceded the novelist in his search in hopes of inhabitance and hummed a tune as he followed the man.

They had to of walked for at least and hour when they finally completed their exploration. It was a small island and not difficult to navigate. It consisted of: a forest, stream, and a few caves in the center of the whole mess. It did not take long for them to find their way back to the scene of their arrival and that absolutely crushed them.

"A-um… Yuki?" Shuichi whispered to the author as they neared the boat.

Yuki, who'd been silent the entire time looked to the small boy, but said nothing.

"There is no one here. We… we're alone…" He confirmed, out loud, the statement that they had both been dreading.

Yuki looked away from the boy, not wanting to face the truth, for fear that he would never wake up from this entangling nightmare. He remained silent in hopes of not provoking any expose of his own fear, which he hid deep inside for Shuichi's sake.

He continued to stare at Yuki then finally asked, "What are we going to do… on this **deserted** island?"

**AN: **And so, now you know where I'm going with this. Somewhat, anyway. What will happen next? Will they get off the island? Will they even survive? Why am I asking you questions again?!

Anyway, please review! I liked all my reviews for the first chapter and I look forward to the next ones. Buuuuuuuuuuuut… could we try for ten this time? Not that I'll be dissatisfied with what I get. Okay, I'll stop babbling! See you next chapter!

Tara


	3. The First Day

**AN: **Okay, so I caved and updated after only 9 reviews. I'm a sucker all right? I admit it!Hmmmmm, while I wrote this chapter I was supposed to be sleeping but decided against it and went on to the third chapter. Soooooo, if its kind of, how shall I say this, "sucky" don't hate me! It's starting to get intense! Do you want them to make it? What will they do to survive? It has been said that celebrities don't know how to survive in situations like these… Oh yosh! Now what's gonna happen?!

**Disclaimer: **One day closer to owning it!!!!!!!! …But… I still don't.

The sun was beginning to rise as Yuki sat quietly with the small singer laying his head atop of his lap, fast asleep. Everything was just hitting him. This wasn't a nightmare – it was real.

Just last night they had gone through hell and now they were stuck on this island. 'What are we going to do?' Yuki thought to himself. He stared down at the boy who was now whimpering in his sleep. He sighed in frustration. 'How'd I get into this mess? Wasn't there anything else I could have done?' he mentally fought with himself, but then noticed a tear roll down Shuichi's face as he slept.

Shuichi was exhausted and crashed about a half-hour after they had returned from scanning the island. He felt horrible. After all it **was** his fault that they were stuck here. If he'd just checked the weather like Yuki had said, they'd never be in this position.

As he slept he dreamt of the crash, but this time… where was Yuki? Shu ran all around the boat searching for Yuki but he couldn't find the novelist, nor keep balance. What happened to him? Where'd he go? Then the thought entered his mind… Did he fall overboard? Was his beloved novelist… d-dead? His eyes snapped open and he was gasping for air.

"What's with you?" Yuki asked as Shuichi shot up from his lap.

Shuichi stared at Yuki. He was all right, he was right beside him! "Yuki, you're alive!!!!! I thought you'd died!"

Yuki gapped at the boy. 'Died?' he thought to himself. "I'm not dead. We're **both** okay."

He cradled his head in his hands, "But we're not! I-I-I-I-I-I…" he couldn't bring himself to look Yuki in the face but instead continued to sob.

Touching his shoulder Yuki reassured, "Its not your fault. I should have known you'd be too stupid to check the weather. Blame me for being idiotic and expecting to much from you."

Shuichi looked up at his lover. Was that supposed to be comforting or a stab at his demeanor? "Y-Yuki…?"

"What we really need to worry about right now is getting off this godforsaken island." He stood up. "We should see if there is a transmitter on board the boat." And he began walking towards the ruins.

Shuichi shot up and chased after the blond, "Transmitter? What's that?" he asked confused.

'Why does he ask so many questions?' Yuki thought to himself annoyed, but then realized that this wasn't the time to get too angry with the singer. "Its like a radio or a walkie-talkie. You use it to talk to other people when you're on a plane or a boat." He explained, cautiously boarding the boat.

"Oh, that's cool. K carries a walkie-talkie around with him! I want to try it, maybe I can call Mom!' Shuichi babbled following Yuki onto the wreckage.

"You need to be serious. We have to contact the proper authorities not your Mother." He scolded. "And get off! I don't know how stable this thing is, it might not be safe."

He gave a cross look, "Then why are you on it?"

"Because I'm a **responsible** adult, that's why, you stupid brat." He admonished then walked into the cabin.

The entire room was littered with debris. When they hit the island and rammed into the forest some of the trees tore off the entire left wall of the compartment. It was difficult having to move around trees, turned over chairs, and a desk so that Yuki could reach the mechanical board next to the wheel.

He glanced over the panel. A tree, that had been split when they hit it, was lying prostrate on top of the controls. 'Shit' he thought gazing at the transmitter. Or at least what was left of it. Apparently, and even he didn't remember this occurring, there was some sort of small fire, for the radio controls were all melted together.

Overcome with anger, Yuki threw his fist up against the panel. "Aaarrrggghhh!!!!!!" He screamed in aggravation.

Just then Shuichi burst through the door (which wasn't really there…), "Yuki, what's wrong…" he asked concerned. Looking to where Yuki's hand had made impact, it was obvious that contact with the outside world through that radio was now impossible.

He looked to his, feet avoiding eye contact with the novelist once again, "I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have… I just… I'm sorry!!!!!" and with that Shuichi ran out of the cabin and away from the wreckage.

"Shuichi, wait!" Yuki called after him, but it was too late. The young vocalist had already departed from the scene and scampered deep into the forest. He had lost sight of the boy as he jumped back onto the beach. 'Why'd he run away?' Yuki thought to himself.

As he scurried through the forest, tears overwhelmed him. How could he let this happen to the one he loved? He only wanted to make Yuki happy but he some how screwed that up too. 'Its all my fault, baka!' he cursed himself. As he wallowed, completely loathing himself, he didn't realize that he ran into a thick brush. He tripped over a rock and landed right smack on his face. There he laid, no movement, no sound, no will… to live. There he laid cursing and hating himself for what he'd done to his beloved Eiri Yuki. He truly believed that he'd condemned them both to an unspeakable demise.

"Hey! Shuichi!" Yuki called about the jungle. 'What made him run off like that? That moron!' he thought. "Shuichi, come back!" For at least an hour he'd been searching for his missing lover with no luck. He stopped and looked around. Yuki knew all too well how simple-minded Shu was and how easily he could get himself into a heap of trouble. He needed to find him before something terrible happened.

Once he had regained his composer, Shuichi sat up. Looking around he noticed that he was in front of the caves that the two had come across the previous night. They had an eerie atmosphere about them that told Shindou to stay away but his curiosity over powered his instinct and he approached the entrance. As he entered the darkness he heard a low moan and then a growl.

Yuki approached the grouping of caves. 'Maybe he came here to hide.' Yuki thought to himself. 'He is always doing stupid things.' "Humph," he said out loud. 'He'll be back. When he realizes how retarded it was to runway like that.' He scolded himself for searching so frantically, then turned to go back. "Yeah, he'll," But before he could finish he heard a loud cry coming from the opposite side of the caves. It was Shuichi!

Shuichi fell backwards in complete terror for slowly moving towards him out of the darkness of the cave was a large (and hungry looking) puma! "Y-Yuki…" he whispered. "Yuuuuuuuukkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" he screamed. All that he could think of was never seeing his lover again and he didn't want it to end that way. Not without one last look into those captivating eyes. Not without saying sorry or… goodbye…

Just then a dark silhouette passed over him separating the puma from Shuichi. It was Yuki. Yuki had come between the beast and him to protect him. "Yuki?"

He turned his head for a split second to acknowledge his lover, "Run." Then turned back to the big cat anger written all over his face.

"But, Yu,"

"Now!!" He commanded as the cat approached him intent on a kill. The animal jumped and landed on top of Yuki. He quickly flipped the cat off with great strength, but noticing Shuichi was still there, "Go!"

As much as he didn't want to, he obeyed his lover as always and ran, tears once again flowing from his eyes.

The beast continued to come after him and jumped again. This time it was not as easy to flip the beast off. He struggled rapidly beneath the puma to break free. His hope for survival, in his mind, was being diminished with each passing second. As a last effort he put all of his strength into one last kick, which sent the feline flying, head first, into a tree. Yuki quickly sat up staring at the motionless form in front of him. Wiping his forehead he slowly and warily neared the body. It was obvious that it was dead. When the cat hit the tree it must have been head on and really hard. (**AN: **Yuki doesn't know his own strength XD)

Back at the beach the sun was beginning to set. He began to grow anxious waiting for Yuki to return. After much pacing around he decided to go back and get Yuki.

He hadn't gotten very far into the woods when he saw a staggering form slowly making its way in the direction of Shuichi. He ran towards it. "Yuki!!!!! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" he threw his arms around his battered lover.

"Ungh!" Yuki let out painfully. "Not so tight."

"S-sorry. It's my fault, I didn't mean for you to,"

"Are y-you okay? That thing didn't… hurt you, did it?" he whispered slumping down underneath a tree, no longer able to support himself.

"Yuki, you're the one who's hurt." Shuichi corrected.

He made no response because it was too painful to speak but instead slowly slouched down and fell asleep.

'All I do is create problems for this man,' Shuichi sighed to himself. 'What can I do? We need to… survive.' He began to stroke his lovers face. 'He protected me, its time I did the same.' And with that Shu stood up and, after making sure Yuki was comfortable, departed from the sleeping man and once again (despite his better judgment) headed back into the forest.

**AN: **Heh heh, did I scare you? Don't worry Yuki's fine! …Or is he? Mwahahahahaha!!!!!! Just kidding. So what did you think? Good, bad, meh? It wasn't my most favorite chapter actually. Really just a transition, but it works, I hope. Anyway review please!

Tara


	4. Fire

**AN: Hello peoples! It's me Tara, the most retarded author in the world!!!!!!! Anyway, to do my disclaimer today is… (Drum roll) YUKI EIRI!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Tara: Hi Yuki-san and welcome to my pointless drivel!**

**Yuki: How the fuck did I get here?**

**Tara: I kidnapped you! You don't remember because I knocked you out! Mwahahahahahahahaha!**

**Yuki: -glares evil death stare-**

**Tara: What you don't want to do my disclaimer? **

**Yuki: Bitch please! –Walks away-**

**Tara: -cries- fine I'll do it myself, –sniff- like always!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or the characters in it, just the tears that fall from my face… and a box of cookies! Yay cookies!**

The vivid morning light hit his wary eyes and he winced from the stunning illumination. His body was sore all over, yet he couldn't remember why. As his eyes adjusted he noticed the silhouette of a small man knelling over what looked like a pill of sticks.

"Yuki! You're awake!!!!!" the pink haired boy screamed as he tackled the author.

He flinched, "Agh, not so hard, you damn brat." Yuki scolded in a raspy voice.

"Oh," he said backing away. "I'm sorry Yuki…"

"That's all right."

"No." Shuichi sobbed out. "Not that… I mean for… I-I-I… I did this to you!"

Yuki looked at the pitifully sobbing boy. "What're you crying for? I'm alive right?" He touched his face. "So quit your belling aching, we've more important things to, nnnng, worry about." He declared standing up.

Shuichi looked to his lover with concern. "Y-Yuki, are you sure you're okay?"

Ignoring the question Yuki walked over to the pile of debris created by Shu. "What're you trying to do here?"

"Huh?" he asked wiping tears from his eyes. "Oh, I was trying to light a fire with your lighter… It didn't work." He showed Yuki the lighter.

"Well, of course not," he teased taking the lighter from Shuichi. "The fluid's probably all watered down." He shook the contents inside of the tiny box.

Shuichi looked to Yuki, concern written all over his face. "We still need a fire. For a signal or something…"

Yuki stared at him seeing his discomfort. "Yeah, I know." He looked around as if answers were going to just jump out at him. Then realizing an element that he'd over looked, he took off his shoes and unthreaded the laces.

"Yuki," came a small voice. "What're you doing?" He crept closer to his lover.

He looked to the tear stained face of his companion. "Do you remember my… 8th book?" he asked standing up.

Shuichi had to think for a moment. "Um… a… Yeah! That's the one when your characters were lost in woods, right?" His face began to brighten as Yuki acknowledged his memory.

"Right," he took one of the longer sticks from the pile and tied the string at both ends, so it'd look like a bow and arrow. "Do you also remember how they made their fire?" he then reached for another stick shorter than the first.

This was harder. Shuichi may have remembered the book but details from the story were more difficult for him. "Um…with… a lighter."

The blond shook his head, "No, don't you remember anything? Ahhhh… you damn brat." He winced in pain from his side. He hadn't realized up until now that he had been bleeding lightly there.

"Yuki!" Shuichi shouted, becoming conscious of the situation around him. "You need to lay still! Please Yuki!" he sobbed.

"Shut-up!" he scolded as if nothing were wrong with him. "It's nothing…" he swiped some sweat from is brow. "Now… they didn't use a lighter, they didn't have one. They used sticks and a shoe lace." He twisted the shorter stick once around the middle of the lace.

The pinked haired boy stared in amazement. "How'd they do that? Did you just make it up or can you really do that?" he asked in disbelief.

Yuki coldly stared at him, "No I didn't make it up!" He placed the entwined stick on top of a thick piece of bark. "All you have to do is put the short stick on top of the bark put of rock then all just move the big stick back and forth like a saw." He demonstrated. "The friction should cause a flame or a spark, something at least."

Shuichi watched as the novelist vigorously worked the sticks. Even though he could clearly see the pain in Yuki's eyes, the older man continued working, striving for a reaction. It broke the young singer's heart having to watch his lover in such excruciating pain. And why was the man doing this? For Shu's sake. It was clearly an attempted at helping the boy out. But in the end it killed Shuichi watching Yuki stress himself.

"Um… Yuki… do you want me to do that for you?" he reached out but pulled back when he saw smoke forming from the object.

A smile spread across his face that was now profusely perspiring. "There, it worked, see?" Quickly he took the now flaming piece of bark over towards the debris pile. On blowing on it smoke began to raise greatly to the sky and the flame adhered to the sticks. Slowly but surly, the small flame attached itself to the mess and became a fire. After accomplishing the task Yuki slumped down trying to catch his breath.

The vocalist was stunned with awe and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Yuki really didn't make it up, he was telling the truth. "Wow Yuki, you're amazing!!!!"

Yuki smirked at the little baka, "Heh, you think so, eh?" He looked around. Although that chore was through, they had so much more to do that concerned him greatly. He looked at his bloodied shirt. After unbuttoning it, he examined the wound. It had now stopped bleeding.

"Does it hurt?" came a soft voice from next to him.

"Not really." He lied. "Have you seen anything at all, boats a plane maybe?"

Shuichi shook his head, "Nothing but the ocean. What should we do?"

Yuki sensed Shu's distress, "Well, I suppose we should see what can be saved from that piece of shit you call a boat."

On approaching the boat worry came over the two. Though unspoken, both knew how terrible a predicament they were in. So much had happened to the two and they were completely oblivious to what events approached them.

In seeing Shuichi's expression being as apprehensive as Yuki's, he put up a façade for the sake of his brat, "Hey what're you sulking for? We'll get out of here all right. Don't worry some much."

The singer smiled at Yuki's reassuring words. "You know what? You're right!"

"Of course I am," he jested boarding the boat. "I'm a genius, I'm always right. Anyway, lets see what we can find."

They searched the entire ship, deck and cabin first then they moved below to living quarters. The kitchen, bedrooms, and washrooms were all flooded up to their knees. (Well Shuichi's any way; Yuki is talker than him XD) What they were able to say they possessively heal dearly as if letting go of them would mean destruction for the both of them.

"Yuki, not much of the food was saved… W-what should we do?" Despite the fact that he wanted to take responsibility for the trouble they were in, Shuichi had no idea of what to do. "We don't have much."

Yuki became irritated seeing as how Shuichi was so desperately depending on him for survival. He wasn't completely used to having someone relying on him all the time yet and he found it rather difficult. Finally, unable to contain his frustration Yuki exploded, "Why do you keep asking me that? I don't know what we should do all right?! I have no idea!" he threw what he was holding down. "Stop asking me okay?! Chrissakes! I need… I need a minute… to think…"

Shuichi looked down at his feet. It was his fault. If he hadn't dragged Yuki on this escapade they wouldn't be in this mess. "I-I-I-I…" he stammered.

Yuki looked to him realizing his mistake, "Shu," but he was cut off.

"I didn't mean for it to end up like this!" He cried then ran off once again into the forest.

This time Yuki wouldn't let that little baka run away and get into more trouble. Lord knows what could happen to him. He chased after the sprinting boy through the brush, over rocks, and under trees. With each passing moment he became faster and faster his adrenalin rushing to help him catch the boy.

Shuichi glanced over his shoulder to see a steadily gaining Yuki. "Don't chase me! You're better off without me!" he screamed to the older man.

Just as he thought he was going to lose the boy Shuichi trip followed by Yuki who landed on top of him.

They both just sat there for a moment, Shuichi crying into Yuki's chest while the novelist stared down at the singer.

"Why are you constantly running away from me, you damn brat?" Yuki asked coldly.

Shuichi sniffed then looked up at his lover. "Because… it's all my fault. It's all my fault we're stranded here. I should have listened to you, this was a stupid idea…"

"Yes, it was a stupid idea," Yuki agreed. "But it's not your fault." He reassured sitting up.

The vocalist sat up next to him. "I'm sorry Yuki." He sobbed leaning into the novelist.

Yuki gazed upon the voluptuous boy wanting to take him right there and then. "I… I'm sorry too brat." He blurted out taking Shuichi's chin in his hand and brining his face to look at his own. "I didn't mean to get angry like that." He kissed the boy tenderly.

He was confused. How could Yuki get turned on when they were in a situation like this? But it didn't matter, he had Yuki and as long as he had that he'd be all right. "Yuki," he whimpered.

"We may be stuck here, but there is no one I'd rather be stuck with." He said taking Shuichi into a deeper kiss. He tongue infiltrated the confines of the young boy and battled of dominance. Of course, Yuki won.

A moan found its way up Shuichi's throat. He closed his eyes in ecstasy and pure bliss not wanting to let go of his lover. Running his hands through the blond hair he whispered the most beautiful word he could think of, "Yuki…"

That was all it took. Yuki was on him taking stripping him down to his natural state, loving him all the while. He kissed a trail down Shuichi's neck down to his chest and took the right nipple into his mouth playing with it as he took off his own outer ware.

The skin on skin friction was getting Shuichi fired up. He'd certainly forgotten all about their previous argument and was now lubing up. He slowly lay down bringing Yuki with him to reside on top of the soft bed like grass.

He slowly let his hand trail its way down Shuichi's self to find its destination. Bingo. He took him in his hand and massaged it softly.

His head lolled back, loving Yuki's technique. As his person was being touched he raked the pale back of his lover and planted loving kisses along strong shoulders and neck.

The member quivered and then came into his head. Yuki then looked into the vocalist's eye with a seductive look and then, using the makeshift lubrication he inserted one finger in to the pink flowerbed. Watching his lover let out a longing sigh he introduced a second and then finally a third.

As he was being taken Shuichi sucked on the sweet flesh that he was all too familiar with to muffle his moans.

Yuki had quickly become hard. He took his hand from the soft hole looking up longingly at Shuichi. A look that could get a 16-year-old girl pregnant. In one swift moment he thrust forcefully. Sending them both into a passionate night of pure bliss.

**AN: Oi! What did you think of that little twist? Huh huh?! Yeah, as you might have guessed the rating went up XD Heh heh, pretty funny… Anyway, that was my first lemon on this site so be gentle please! Read and review! Until next time, bye!!!!**

**Tara**


End file.
